Water Lilies
by noobyaoiwriter
Summary: He said he'd wait forever for me. He said I'd see eventually. He said I was definitely worth it, and he didn't need anyone better than me. He said all of that. How can I believe him? I want to, but how can I?
1. Coward

Whoa, this is a short chapter. O.O only 700 words. . Sorry, people. The next one will be longer, I promise. e_e I would've submitted this yesterday, but our internet connection crashed. I'm currently using my mom's laptop. X_x The show must go on! *cough* Yeah. So I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you find it, since I told you it would be called something else. ^^; Sorry. I like this title better. I love lilies. ^w^ Anyway, here ya go! :D

* * *

The whole ride home, Zexion was in a daze. He kept lifting a hand to touch his lips, as if he could still feel Demyx's own soft lips on his. He kept his eyes on the road, but all he could see were Demyx's sea green eyes, sparkling and perfect. A small smile kept creeping back onto his face.

….It was a miracle he didn't crash.

The small smile was still there as he arrived back home and walked inside. His father was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. When Zexion came in he looked up and smiled. "Hello, Zexion." Zexion blinked in surprise. His father wasn't usually home when he got back from school.

"Don't you have work, Father?" he asked, taking off his backpack and sitting down. His father shrugged and continued making his sandwich. Zexion realized with surprise that his father wasn't wearing his usual suit and tie. Instead, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked wrong in them, like not being in his work clothes didn't suit him.

"My boss let me take a day off."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "I thought you _were_ the boss, Father." he said, a half-smile dancing across his lips.

His father smirked. "Exactly. I'm my own boss, so I let myself take a day off. I deserve it. I've been working very hard." He paused, noticing the change in Zexion's expression. Shock crossed his face, but after a moment it was replaced by a smile.

"You look.... different. Something good happen at school today, son?" he guessed.

Zexion looked down at the table, letting his hair fall in front of the visible half of his face, to hide his smile. "I... well, I met someone today." he confessed, feeling a little embarrassed. His father had noticed almost immediately. Zexion looked up again. His father had abandoned his sandwich and sat down across from him, grinning ear-to-ear.

"Really? That's great!" he said, sounding a little relieved.

"Well, I already knew him," Zexion clarified, "and we talked just a little bit the other day, but we really started talking today." He hesitated. "I think... that is, I'm not sure, but, I think we could... become friends." _I hope so. I really hope so._ Not that he'd ever tell Demyx, but he was actually hoping that Demyx _would _manage to convince him, eventually. Part of Zexion still was absolutely sure that he wasn't good enough for the blond, but another part of Zexion wanted to believe Demyx sincerely. Maybe he didn't _actually _believe it, not yet at least, but he _wanted_ to believe it.

His father looked delighted. "That's great! I'm proud of you, Zexion." Zexion smiled hesitantly, but the smile slipped away as he thought of something. He wasn't sure when he'd made up his mind, but somewhere between a breathtaking kiss and a hazy ride home, he'd decided to quit the meth. Demyx was right, he _could _stop the worst from happening. _Since I'm stopping anyway, maybe I should confess to my father,_ Zexion reasoned. But how to say it? He took a deep breath. "Umm, Father? Can I... tell you something?" he ventured, bracing himself.

His dad looked puzzled. "You can tell me anything, son."

Zexion looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. _I'm addicted to meth, but I'm going to try to quit. Just say it! _He bit his lip. "I want to go to his house after school tomorrow!" he blurted out. _Coward! You're such a coward! _His father looked as happy as can be. "Don't let me stop you, son! By all means, go! Go whenever you like! You can go every day after school, you can sleep over on the weekends, heck you can invite him here sometime! I'm just glad to see you finally _happy_!" Zexion smiled, thanked him, and gave him a big hug. Then he went into his room and proceeded to bang his head on the desk multiple times. _When did I turn into such a coward? _he wondered, rubbing the wonderful giant bump on his head.

* * *

**I want at least six reviews! ;) Get 'em in, people! The sooner, the better! :D**


	2. Demyx's House

The next morning, Zexion got to school ten minutes early, as usual. When he walked into the classroom, Demyx was there. Just seeing the blond made Zexion blush. Was it really all true? Did Demyx really... kiss him? Or was it a dream? _Please don't let it all have been a dream,_ one half of him begged. _Please let it have all been a dream, _the other half begged. At that moment, Demyx turned around. His face broke into a grin. "Zexy!" he exclaimed, sounding a little relieved. Zexion's blush deepened. _It wasn't a dream._ His heart did a jig in his ribs, while his brain screamed at him to turn and run. He didn't know which one to listen to. He stood frozen in place, fighting this internal battle. The conflict must've been plain in his eyes, for Demyx frowned and went up to him. "Did you forget what I told you yesterday?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around Zexion's middle. The contact made Zexion's heart even faster than before. He thought he would pass out again. "You _are_ worth it. Don't ever think you're not." Zexion took a deep breath, trying to regain the thoughts that had disappeared due a certain blond-haired boy. He firmly pulled out of Demyx's arms, looking away. "I'm not sure I can believe that," he muttered. Demyx sighed. "What will it take to convince you? I'll do anything." A smile came unbidden to Zexion's lips. " I don't know. Probably just time. Give me time. That's all I ask for. This is too fast for me." Demyx smiled. "I can do that," he said softly. He was silent for a moment before hugging Zexion again. "But I won't keep myself away. You need time. Fine That time will be spent with me," he stated. "And there's nothing you can do about it," he added, before Zexion could protest. "And I wouldn't mind a hug back, Zexy." He smirked. Zexion sighed, and reluctantly put an arm around Demyx to return the hug. "Mmm. Thank you." He sounded triumphant. "Don't get used to it," Zexion muttered. But he couldn't help smiling again, as his heart sang with joy.

For some reason, Axel was not around that whole day. Demyx seemed disappointed, but when Zexion asked, albeit a little reluctantly, Demyx just shook his head. "He's probably mad at me. He doesn't like it when I do stuff like this." Zexion blinked in confusion. "Stuff like what?" Demyx smiled. "Like obsess over someone, how I'm obsessing over you right now. Every time I obsess over someone, it.... well, Axel just doesn't like it." The answer only posed more questions, but Demyx obviously didn't like talking about it. "All I'll say is, I'm not as perfect as you think. You think a 'druggie' like you being around me would ruin anything? That's almost funny." He wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

At the end of the day, Zexion debated how to tell Demyx what he told his father yesterday. He obviously couldn't back out, it would make his father ask questions Zexion wasn't ready to answer. Plus it would probably worry him. So, when the last bell rang, he didn't say anything, only followed Demyx to his car. Demyx seemed surpised. "What are you doing?" Zexion hesitated. "I'm...." Demyx raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" he prompted. The blue-haired man sighed. "I told my father I wanted to go to your house today after school," he admitted. To his surprise, Demyx was practically bouncing with joy. "Sure! Get in!" Zexion blinked in shock. "Really? Are you sure?" he asked nervously. Demyx grinned. "Why wouldn't I let you come over! Well, Axel would probably be even _more _mad at me, but, oh well. I know you're not like all the rest." That again. Zexion didn't dare ask what he meant, only bit his lip and got in the back seat of Demyx's car.

Zexion stayed quiet the whole car ride. His mind was whirling with a thousand different things. Questions he wanted to ask, protests he wanted to make, confessions he wanted to voice. He could see Demyx's expression through the mirror. He looked really happy. Again, the realization struck Zexion in a flash. Everything Demyx promised was true. He really did care about a druggie like him. He really did. The thought was even more overwhelming the second time. _But am I _really_ worth it? I'm just dragging him down with me._ He could feel his breath begin to come in small gasps. _All I'm doing is bringing him down. I'm not worth anything. He could do so much better._ He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. _Take it easy. Didn't you swear to quit anyway? _He'd been doing well in keeping that promise. He hadn't taken anything since the day before school started up again. _But the withdrawal symptoms will only get worse from now on._ He shuddered at that thought. Not very calming. He tried to focus on just breathing, in and out, in a slow, steady rhythm.

When they finally got there, Demyx turned around to grin at Zexion. "We're here. Come on, Zexy," he told him happily. Zexion smiled with hesitation, before taking a deep, calming breath and opening his door. Demyx got out and locked his car before leading Zexion to the front door. When Demyx opened the door and let Zexion in, Zexion had to keep himself from staring in wonder. Demyx's house was... amazing. It was clean and fancy, with expensive-looking decorations, yet also homey and comforting somehow. The walls were a friendly shade of light blue, and the air smelled like a light ocean breeze. It was like standing on the beach and just watching the waves go by. Demyx's house was... peaceful. Relaxing. Soothing, even. He felt like he never wanted to leave. He wanted to just stand there and take it in forever.

There was a soft chuckle from somewhere off to his right. "You like it, huh, Zexy?" Unable to form comprehensible words, Zexion merely nodded, his eyes wide. Demyx closed the front door behind him and smiled at the blue-haired boy. "Well, it's home, I guess." Zexion finally managed to compose the words he wanted to say. "It's... wonderful," he whispered. Demyx laughed. "Come on, then. I'll show you around."

Demyx gave him a tour of his whole house. The whole time, Zexion's eyes never narrowed back to their original position. He liked each room even more than the last. But the last room he liked the best. Demyx saved his bedroom for last. When he opened the door, Zexion let out a gasp, shocked. Demyx's room was amazing. The walls were aqua green, perfectly matching his beautiful eyes. There was a big keyboard by the wall, his guitar was leaning in the stand, and there was another strange instrument next to it. His bed was huge, with a big, soft blanket that had prints of waves on it. He could practically smell the salty ocean breeze. He was speechless once again. Demyx grinned, and sat down on his bed. "Yes?" he asked mischievously. Zexion shook his head. "I _told_ you you were perfect," he said finally. Demyx blinked. There was silence for a second. Then he laughed, doubling over and clutching his stomach. Zexion blushed and looked away. "I didn't say it to be funny," he mumbled. Demyx stopped laughing and grinned. "I know. But it's still funny." He patted the space on the bed next to him. Zexion hesitated, biting his lip as if unsure. "Come on," Demyx beckoned. "You're a guest. I'm not going to make you stand." Zexion blinked. "I'll just sit in this chair, thank you very much," he said stubbornly, sitting down on said chair. Demyx sighed, but didn't protest.

There was a moment of silence. Zexion looked around again. "What's that?" he asked, pointed to the strange blue instrument. Demyx glanced over and smiled. "Oh, that? That's my sitar." Zexion blinked. "Si...tar?" he repeated in confusion. Demyx snickered. "Yes, a sitar. It's a musical instrument you play a little like a guitar. But it sounds very different. You wanna hear?" Zexion hesitated for a second. "Sure," he agreed finally. Demyx bounced a little. "Great!" He practically ran over to the wall and picked up the strange blue sitar, then came back to bed and sat down. He was holding it like a guitar, a little. Zexion crossed his ankles and waited expectantly. Demyx smiled at him, before giving a few experimental plucks at the strings. Then, like magic, his fingers began to dance along the strings.

Zexion was hooked on the sound after the first note. Demyx played fantastically. His fingers danced along the strings like it was the most natural thing in the world. And all the while, Demyx was grinned like a small child who was playing with their favorite toy. It was unreal. _Are you _sure_ this isn't a dream?_ his brain asked him. _It's not a dream,_ he insisted. _It's real. Demyx can **play.**_ And boy, could he _**sing**_**.** For he had started to sing now too. The sound was mesmerizing. Zexion felt like he could listen to it all day. And that's exactly what he did, for the whole time he stayed at Demyx's house, he just sat there and listened to Demyx paint pictures in Zexion's heart.

All in all, the visit wasn't as bad as he'd expected it to be.


	3. Difficulties

You guys are all lucky, because someone PMed me instead of reviewing, and I decided to count it as a review and it happened to be the last one I was waiting for. XD So you all can thank Talcen for this being so early. So, thank you to daniclone, SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, DomTheNobody, AoiBaraKa, rpwehp12, and Talcen for your input! :3 Here's your reward, chapter 3~~ Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Zexion, Demyx, OR Axel. Curse you, Square Enix. TT_TT

* * *

Zexion staggered into the bathroom next to his room, collapsing on the floor next to the sink. His head was throbbing, and he felt so nauseous he didn't even try to stand up again. And the damn shaking just _wouldn't stop._ It had started just a few minutes ago, and already these stupid withdrawal symptoms had him whimpering and crying with pain. _Oh, please let it go away!_ he begged. _This is torture._ 'But of course it's torture. That's the point.' That stupid voice again. Was he going insane? _That's the problem. Demyx has driven me insane. I hope he's happy with himself, _he thought spitefully. Then he doubled over, clutching at his stomach. He was going to hurl, he knew it. Painfully, he crawled over to the toilet and hung his head over the rim. Just in time. A stream of thick vomit spewed from his mouth and into the toilet bowl. He shakily pushed the hair away from his face, and groaned quietly. _This sucks_. That about summed it up. He doubled over and puked again. He felt slightly better after that. He wiped off his mouth and flushed the toilet before putting his forehead against the side of the bathtub. The coolness soothed his throbbing head, and he sighed with relief. After a moment, he carefully got to his feet. No nausea. _Thank goodness._ He walked back into his bedroom and glanced at the clock. 6:00. Time to get up for school. He sighed. _I didn't get _any _sleep!_ Oh, well. He'd have to just deal with it. He grabbed his backpack and walked into the kitchen.

His father was there, making himself a bowl of cereal. "Hello, son," he said absently, not looking up from what he was doing. "Good morning, Father," Zexion responded, sitting down at the table. He didn't want to risk eating anything. His voice must've wavered, for his father looked up, an anxious look on his face. "Are you okay? You look pale. And I think I heard you puking a little while ago." Zexion nodded. "Probably something I ate. I'll be fine," he lied. His father frowned, but didn't protest. "If you feel sick during school, call me and I'll come get you," he promised. Zexion was surprised. _Doesn't he have work?_ "I'll be fine, Dad. I won't make you miss work." His father hesitated for a moment. "Well, I don't want you to drive yourself if you feel sick." Zexion shook his head. "I know. Demyx can take me home if he has to," he said. He'd been going over to Demyx's house every day for the past three days. His father had gotten used to hearing Demyx's name. His dad sighed. "Ok. It's just... I worry about you, son." Zexion smiled. He got up and hugged his father. "I know. Thank you," he said softly. His father seemed surprised at the contact. Zexion almost never did something like this. But, he wasn't complaining. After a second, he returned the gesture, hugging his son fiercely. "I love you, Zexion. I wish we could spend more time together." Zexion pulled away to smile at his father again. "I know. Maybe we'll get to some time." His father nodded. "It's a deal."

When Zexion got to school, he walked into the classroom expecting to see Demyx as usual. But this particular day, he got a shock. Demyx was nowhere to be found, and instead Axel was there. He was leaning against the wall next to the door, obviously waiting for him. Zexion took a step back, slightly afraid. Axel had never shown liking him at all, especially not when Demyx was around. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Zexion asked, cursing his stuttering voice. Axel scowled darkly. "I came here early, to talk." He stood directly in front of the door, blocking the only escape route. His arms were folded across his chest. He looked angry. "I'm in a rather bad mood right now, Zexion, so I would appreciate if you don't interrupt me at all. Listen to what I have to say, and then I'll leave you alone – for now." Zexion nodded, inching back another step. Axel looked past him, seemingly out the window. His expression softened a little. Zexion looked around. Outside, Demyx was talking and laughing with another blond-haired boy. "Roxas," Axel said. "My boyfriend." Zexion turned back to face him, a question clear on his face. Axel shook his head. "Let me talk," he said again. "Roxas is my boyfriend, yes. But I've known Demyx all my life. He's my best friend, and I'd do anything for him. For as much as you think it, Demyx is _not _'perfect', as you say. He has a rather... bad choice when it comes to who he decides to obsess over. You're not the first guy he's ever had his eye on. You're not the worst, but you're also nowhere near the best. You see, Demyx tends to attract rather _bad_ people to him. You are a druggie, correct? He's obsessed over worse, and also better. And, just so you know, the same thing _always _happens. The person he tries to be with always betrays him in some way, and he ends up being hurt. And I'm the only one there to be with him. I'm the one who has to watch him suffer." His voice turned harsh. "So, I'm telling you _now._" He walked forward slowly, raising a fist. "If you _ever_ do anything to hurt him, I will _destroy _you. You will _burn._ Got it memorized?" Zexion flinched, and nodded. Axel turned away. "Good boy. I'll be on my way." He walked out the door. Zexion slowly slid to the floor, trembling. _Note to self: stay on Axel's good side._

11:00, right in the middle of lunch. Only five hours after the last one. These _nightmares_ were getting more frequent. Zexion stumbled into a bathroom stall in his school's cafeteria men's room, collapsing on the floor, trembling all over and knowing he'd puke again soon. He cursed Fate, and the stupid withdrawal symptoms. But he knew he should just be cursing himself, for getting himself into this mess a year and a half ago. He lifted his head to the toilet and just let it hang there, waiting. Sure enough, bile soon rose in his throat and erupted from his mouth into the toilet bowl. He hadn't been able to move his hair out of the way, so it was now covered in red puke. _Yuck. I hate puking._ But then, who didn't? He'd just have to experience it more that most people, and it was his own fault. He focused on controlling his breathing for a minute, just breathing in and out and trying to control the nausea. "Zexion?" A voice behind him made him tense. He didn't even have the strength to lift his head and see who it was. _I must've forgotten to lock the door. Damn. _"Who's there?" he asked weakly. "It's me," the voice said softly. _No. Why did it have to be him?_ He broke into a coughing fit, his stomach convulsing. "Go away, Demyx. You shouldn't have to see this," he said quietly. There was a long pause. "Oh, Zexy," Demyx sighed. There was a slight scuffling behind the shaking boy, and then two soft hands pulled the vomit-covered hair away from his face. "I've seen worse, trust me," Demyx said quietly. Zexion tried to lift his head, but as soon as he did so his vision started swimming. He groaned and put his head back down. His hands were shaking so badly he could feel the vibrations travel all the way up to his head, which didn't help the severe headache. "Axel told me you'd been with some pretty bad guys," he coughed. "But what could be worse than this?" Demyx was silent for a moment. "He told you that?" Zexion nodded, putting his face over the rim of the toilet bowl right before puking again. He wiped off his mouth. "He told me every person you obsessed over hurt you in some way. He warned me to watch what I say and do. He promised me I'd burn if I did anything." Demyx sighed. "He's trying to look out for me. But, he could've been nicer about it. Sorry about the burning thing. He's a pyro. But I'd never let him hurt you. Because I know you'd never do anything. I'm sure of it." His voice was so calm and positive. Zexion rubbed his trembling fingers against his temple. "What makes you so sure?" he asked quietly. "What makes you think I'm better than any of them?" Demyx rubbed his back soothingly. It calmed Zexion and the nausea went away a little. He didn't think he'd have to puke again. _Thankfully._ "I just know," was all Demyx said. _You think so, huh? You're wrong. Sooner or later, you're going to end up getting hurt. Because I'm not worth it, and sooner or later, you're going to realize that. I'm a nobody. I'm a piece of trash. I don't deserve anyone. _It was as if Demyx could read his thoughts. "No. _You're _wrong. You _are _worth it. And you're more important to me than you know. And don't you ever forget. As Axel would say, got it memorized?" Zexion laughed weakly. "Sure. I've got it memorized." _But I've memorized a lie._

* * *

AFTERTHOUGHT: again, just 6 reviews, people! Get 'em in, the sooner the better! ;)


	4. Severe Symptoms

Holy potato farm! :O I got a whole nine reviews! Thanks people! :D Whew, I gotta sit down. e_e Thank you to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF, rpwehp12, IHeartGirlyGuys, DomTheNobody, iirawrzu2, an anonymous reviewer, Talcen, ZemyxxDexion, and daniclone. You guys are awesome. :3 I feel really bad that I submitted this a little late... Please don't kill me. XD Anyway, here you go. 1,296 words! :D Enjoy.

* * *

"Umm... Zexy?"

Zexion didn't even lift his head from where it was still dangling over the toilet bowl. "What?" A warm hand touched his shoulder gently. "Lunch is over, Zexy. We have to go to class. Do you feel well enough?" Demyx's voice was very soft, but Zexion's head throbbed at the noise. He winced. "I don't think I'd survive," he moaned. "And that's not even an exaggeration!" He clenched his fists, trying to stop the shaking, but it was no use. "Go on to class, Demyx. I'll be fine here." The hand on his shoulder tensed. "What? I'm not going to leave you here all alone!" Zexion grit his teeth. "You have to. I won't let you get in trouble because of _me_." Demyx scoffed. "Won't _let_ me? You can hardly _stand_, Zexion!" Damn. He had a point. Zexion's head wouldn't stop spinning. There was a moment of silence. Demyx sighed behind him. Suddenly, two strong but soft hands carefully pulled Zexion to his feet. He swayed slightly before Demyx pulled him closer and let Zexion lean on him. He was so surprised by this sudden change of position that he could do nothing as Demyx slung Zexion's arm over his own shoulder, holding him up. "Wh-what are you doing?" Zexion stuttered, his face heating up. Demyx looked determined. "You can't stand on your own, Zexy. Just lean on me. I won't let you fall." Zexion blinked. "But... where are we going?" Demyx took a step forward, helping Zexion forward as well. "I'm taking you to the nurse. You need someone around," he said firmly. "_What_? No! You can't!" Zexion pulled out of his grasp. As soon as he was supporting his own weight, he fell back to the floor, his vision swimming. Demyx turned to face him. "Why not?" he challenged. "I won't just leave you in the bathroom puking your guts out!" Zexion shook his head. "But you _can't _take me to the nurse! Think, Demyx! I'm puking, shaking, and I have a severe migraine. It's practically _obvious _what the problem is! If anyone finds out about this, we're both going to get in _huge_ trouble! With the _law_! Meth is illegal!" Demyx's eyes widened. "O-oh. I hadn't thought of that..." he said quietly. Zexion nodded. "Now take me back!" Demyx was silent for a moment, thinking. Slowly, he shook his head. "No." _...Huh? _"What do you mean, _no_?" Zexion was astounded. Demyx sighed. "Don't make me leave you all alone in there, ok, Zexy? Please, just don't. At least let me take you home!" Zexion blinked. _Take me home?_ It was a thought. He _had_ told that to his father. After a moment, he nodded. "Fine. Take me home, if you must." Demyx smiled with satisfaction. "Good. Are you going to let me help you or not?" Zexion reached up his arms in response. Demyx helped him up and let him lean again, as they made their way to the parking lot.

The parking lot was all the way at the other end of the school. It was slow going, as Demyx was practically dragging Zexion along next to him. Zexion could barely put any weight on his own two feet without collapsing. As it was, just standing up with support was exhausting. Every second was painful. By the time they reached the edge of the parking lot, his breathing was coming in small, quick gasps. "Can we stop for a second, Demyx?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. Demyx looked down at him with concern. "Of course, Zexy." He carefully led Zexion to the bench and sat him down, taking a seat next to him. Zexion was so tired he didn't even care when Demyx wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close. "You're all pale, Zexion. Are you sure you're okay?" Zexion nodded weakly. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Just... give me a moment." He closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe in and out, slowly and deeply. Demyx stayed silent for a minute. "Here," he said after a while. Zexion opened his eyes. "What?" Demyx grabbed the water bottle out from the side packet of his backpack and held it out. "Put it on your forehead. It'll help." Zexion slowly raised a hand to take it. "Thanks." Demyx smiled. "No problem." They stayed there for a few minutes while Zexion caught his breath. The water bottle really did help a little. Eventually, he felt a little better. He handed Demyx back the water bottle. "Ok. I'm ready." Demyx looked him over anxiously. "Are you sure? You still look a little pale." Zexion held out his arms. "I'm fine. Let's go." _Let's just get it over with._ After a second, Demyx lifted him up from the bench. They slowly made their way across the parking lot, until they reached Demyx's blue car. Demyx carefully helped Zexion into the passenger seat, then went around and got in himself. Zexion relaxed a little when he got in Demyx's car. Now he could take it easy for a while, and then he only had to get up to his room. Then he could get some sleep, since he hadn't that night.

Almost the whole car ride, they were both silent. Demyx turned up the air conditioning, and Zexion let it blow right in his face, cooling him down. It was such a relief. But as they got closer to his house, his migraine started getting worse. He was aching all over, and he was sweating despite the coolness of the car. The nausea started growing back slowly. He passed a hand over his face wearily. Not sleeping plus two withdrawal symptoms in one day really tired him out. Demyx glanced over at him anxiously. "We're almost there, Zexion," he said, his voice laced with worry. "Are you all right?" Zexion closed his eyes and put his head back. "Not really. But I'll manage. I just have to get up the stairs to my room, and then I'll be good." Demyx bit his lip with anxiety, but didn't protest.

By the time they got there, Zexion felt like a piece of lead. The mere thought of standing up made his head throb. He barely noticed that his father's car was still in the driveway. But as Demyx was helping him out of the car, his father came out of the house. When he saw Zexion, his face scrunched up with worry. "Zexion?" he called out. His voice was high with concern. Zexion blinked in surprise. "Dad? What are you doing here?" His voice was hoarse and soft. His father practically ran up to them. "That doesn't matter. You look terrible. Why did you even go to school if it was this bad?" He looked over at Demyx. "And who's this?" Zexion was too out of breath to reply. Demyx let him lean on him again, frowning worriedly. "I'm Demyx, sir. He was feeling really sick, so I brought him home for him." Zexion's vision started swimming again. He was barely listening as his father responded. Everything was fuzzy. He was suddenly aware of his father's anxious-looking face in front of him. "Zexion? Zexion! Are you okay? Zexion!" His voice sounded far away, and his face was all blurry. "I..." He didn't have any strength to say anything more. He noticed the ground suddenly coming very close, and then his vision went black. "ZEXION!" Two voices screamed his name right before he slipped away into oblivion.

* * *

Oooh, a delicious cliffie! *ish shot* X_x Ow... I'm REALLY sorry about the cliffie, especially right after an extra three reviews! It HAD to be there! D: FORGIVE MEH!


	5. Security Blanket

Hi! :D I'm so happy! I already have 8 reviews! Thank you, people! :3 Here's your reward! :D Sorry, I would've made it twice as long, but I just can't think of how to word the next one. But this one's 1,053 words! And it's got a little sweetness moment at the end. X3 I hope you guys like it! :D I may not be able to submit the next one RIGHT after 6 reviews, since it's being stubborn, but I'll try. X_x Anyway, enjoy! ;)

* * *

When Zexion returned to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a stinging pain in his right arm. The second thing he noticed was the absolute silence, except for a steady beeping. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Above him was white. Just white. _Where am I?_ _This isn't my house!_ He tried to move his head around, but it send jolts of pain through him. He winced slightly. "Ow." His voice was extremely soft, but it must've seemed very loud in the silent room. There was a small gasp from somewhere off to his left. "Zexion?" He knew that voice. It was the most beautiful voice in the world. It was the voice he heard in his dreams. The voice he loved so much, but wished he didn't hear so much. "...Demyx?" he asked cautiously. "Oh, Zexion!" Suddenly, a blond head came into view right above him. The face was tear stained and the eyes were red. Demyx looked completely torn apart. "Oh, Zexion! You're alive!" Zexion blinked. "Alive? Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned. The throbbing in his head reminded him of what happened before he passed out. "Granted, I hurt a lot," he clarified, "but..." Demyx's lower lip was trembling. "You almost died. They had to use that electrical shock thing to get your heart started again." Zexion's eyes widened. "What? But... why? What happened to me?" Tears were slowly trickling down Demyx's cheeks. He put his arms around Zexion as well as he could, burying his face in the thin blanket covering him. "Th-they said there was something wrong with the meth still in you. They s-said it wasn't normal. It caused a b-big reaction when you stopped taking it, and it would've k-killed you if they hadn't restarted your heart. You w-weren't breathing, you weren't..." his voice broke into a sob. Zexion was speechless with shock. All of that happened to him? He almost... _died?_ And there was something strange about the meth he got from Xemnas? _How could this have happened? _But, in some bizarre way, it made sense. The withdrawal symptoms were rather strange to begin with. They were... irregular. He'd never even noticed. He slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Demyx. Fire coursed through him, but he ignored it. "Oh, Demyx," he said softly. "I had... no idea. I'm sorry." Demyx sniffled and raised his head. "What are you apologizing for? It's not _your _fault." Zexion bit his lip. "Yes it is. I was the one who caused this whole mess, a year and a half ago. If I hadn't been so... _stupid _back then, none of this would've happened." Demyx took Zexion's hand in his own. "You still think that? How many times do I have to tell you? It's _not _your fault. We don't blame you."

Zexion's brain clicked at that last part. "What do you mean by that?" he asked suspiciously. Demyx's eyes widened. Maybe he hadn't meant to say that. "Well..." he began hesitantly. "Yes?" Zexion pressed. "What do you mean? Who else knows?" Demyx sighed. "Some of your neighbors saw it all happen, and some kids found out too. It's... all over the school. Your dad knows too." A weight fell in Zexion's stomach. "My father?" His voice quavered. "Yes. He knows the whole story now." Zexion had trouble processing that. _But that means... _"Oh, no..." he sighed. "How is he taking it?" Demyx shrugged. "Not _too _bad, I guess. Well, I mean, he's... devastated, but..." Zexion closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Great. He's probably having a heart attack right now." Then another thought came to mind. He sat up with a gasp. "My mother! What about her? Does she know?" he demanded. Demyx's eyes widened in alarm. "You shouldn't move around right now, Zexy! Please, lay down again." Zexion shook his head forcefully. "What about my mother?" he insisted. Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't know, Zexy. You're going to hurt yourself. Please, lay back down," he pleaded. There was heavy worry still in his red eyes. Zexion relaxed and closed his eyes again. "Good," he whispered. "If she found out.... oh, man, it would kill her. She's so _fragile_ as it is." Demyx nodded. But he still looked extremely worried. "Just... don't sit up again, ok, Zexy? They had to give you some stuff through your arm to stop the... the poison in that meth. You shouldn't move around for a while, ok? Please." Zexion nodded, not opening his eyes. "I'm tired anyway," he mumbled. He could hear Demyx shifting from side to side nervously. "Well, maybe I should go outside for a little bit. Let you have some rest..." Zexion's eyes opened wide. "No!" Demyx blinked in surprise. "What?" Zexion grabbed his hand tightly. "Don't... leave me," he begged. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want Demyx to leave right now. _I know we shouldn't be around each other, especially not after this, but... I love you Demyx. You're so perfect. I don't want you to leave. I don't want you around me, but I don't want you not around me either... _"Please. Can you... stay with me until I fall asleep? I know it's a little childish of me, but I don't want you to go away. Can you stay, please?" he said all at once. Demyx blinked, but then smiled slowly. "...Sure. I'll stay as long as you want me here," he said softly. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Zexion's bed and just held his hand gently. His touch soothed Zexion and helped him relax. He still didn't think it was good for Demyx to be around him, but... Demyx had become a sort of security blanket in the past few days. Zexion had gotten used to his presence, and his soft touch, and his voice. Little by little, he was thawing out. And with Demyx's gentle hand on his, he could feel himself calming down a little. And he was still so tired, he fell asleep almost immediately. In his dreams, he could hear Demyx's amazing voice singing to him.

* * *

Wasn't that sweet? X3 I liked it. :D Six reviews, people! ;)

[ BTW, he's in a hospital, in case you didn't figure it out. ;) ]


	6. Confessions and Thanks

YAYZ! It took me a few hours, but I eventually pulled this outta my butt! :D The second paragraph just DIDN'T want to be written. :( It's a jerk-face. :( But, I think it turned out ok! :D Thankfully. It was supposed to be really emotional and crap. XD Nah, I'm kidding. I love the emotional parts. :3 Enjoy! 1,731 whole words! :D

I don't want to alarm you, but you should all look at the bottom afterthought again. ;)

* * *

When Zexion awoke next, he could no longer feel Demyx's hand on his own. _Did he leave? Where is he? _He started to panic a little, his heart beating faster. The heart monitor beeped at a quicker pace.

"Relax, Zexy. I'm over here. Don't worry."

Zexion turned his head to the side and saw Demyx sitting in a chair by the wall, his phone on the chair next to him. He calmed down a little. "Oh," was all he said.

Demyx smiled at him. "Don't worry, Zexy. I said I'd stay as long as you want me here, didn't I?"

Zexion smiled back. "You did. Thank you," he said softly.

Suddenly, Demyx's phone vibrated on the chair. He picked it up and flipped it open, sighing.

"Sorry. It's Axel. He's been asking me how you are every five minutes. I'll tell him you're finally awake."

Zexion blinked in surprise. "He has?"

Demyx nodded. "He may not like my obsession over you, but he _is _worried about you. I mean, you almost..." He didn't finish the sentence. "He doesn't _hate _you or anything. He just doesn't want to see me get hurt," he said instead.

Zexion frowned, thinking. _Wow. Even _Axel's_ worried about me._ It was a strange thought. But, Demyx was right. When Axel had confronted him, Zexion didn't think Axel _hated_ him. He just didn't really like how much attention Demyx was paying to him. "How long was I... gone for?" he asked.

Demyx snapped his phone shut and put it back down. "About seven hours. Your dad was in here for the first hour or so, but he had to leave. He should be back soon. I've been here the whole time."

_Seven hours?_ "That's... a long time," Zexion mumbled. Demyx nodded. "You-" he broke off as the door opened, and Zexion's father stepped in.

.

Zexion's dad looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his normally perfect hair was a mess. Demyx's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Zexy, but I'll be right outside, okay?"

Zexion was about to protest when he noticed Demyx's expression. _He blames himself for this, _he realized. _He probably thinks if he hadn't made me move it wouldn't have happened. _"...All right," he said quietly. His gaze never left his father. Nervousness rumbled inside him as Demyx got up and left, leaving him alone with his father. There was a full minute of silence. Zexion could feel the tension in the air. He swallowed nervously.

"...Hi, Dad."

His father just looked at him for a moment. His eyes were all red. He looked torn apart. After a moment, he sighed. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. "...Oh, Zexion," he said finally. "How did this happen?"

Zexion looked away, ashamed. "I know it's not nearly good enough, but... I'm sorry, Dad. I've been such an idiot."

His father sighed. "Yes. You have." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "How long have you been... doing this?" he asked.

"...About a year and a half."

There was silence for a minute.

"So... that was it. That was why... why you changed," his father said softly. A tear trickled down his face slowly. "I should've seen it. This is just as much my fault. If I'd been around more often, maybe none of this would've happened. If I'd been paying more attention..."

Zexion's eyes widened. "No! Don't try to take some of the blame away from me, Father. I know it's my fault. It was the worse mistake I could make, and I never stopped myself. I could've stopped a long time ago, I could've not done it at all, I could've confessed, I could've..." he shook his head. "I have no one to blame but me."

His father put his head in his hands. "You could've _died_, Zexion! I almost lost you! Do you have any idea how... how _scared _I was? I thought you were gone for good!" he said. He sounded like he was crying.

Zexion bit his lip. "I know. I... I messed up big time. And I almost paid the highest price, without even knowing it." He'd started crying now too. "I wouldn't have... graduated. I wouldn't have grown up. I wouldn't have ever found a job, or made my own family, or see any of you again, or..." He sobbed. "I'm sorry, Dad. I'm so sorry."

His father lifted his head and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry too, son." For a minute, they just held each other and cried.

.

After a little while, his father pulled away and sat back down. He wiped away the tears from his face. "I'm going to start being around more often, ok? I'll find a less demanding job if I have too."

Zexion nodded. "That would be good."

His dad looked away nervously. "So... why was it that you... stopped? I mean, you had a reason, right?"

Zexion smiled slightly. "Yes, I did. It was because of Demyx."

His father blinked and looked at him in surprise. "That boy? You stopped for him?"

Zexion nodded, still smiling. "Yes. I told him about it, four days ago. I expected him to not speak to me, but... he stayed by me anyway. That's when I decided to quit."

His father looked thoughtful. "I see." He looked around. "Where did he go off to, anyway?"

Zexion nodded his head towards the door. "He's waiting outside. I think he's afraid you blame him. Because I think he blames himself for this. He persuaded me to come home, and he thinks if he hadn't made me move around so much this wouldn't have happened."

His father blinked. "Why would I blame him? If he hadn't brought you home, who would've been around if you collapsed? Who would've called an ambulance if he and I weren't there?"

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I think he's feeling. If you could get him to come in here, you can tell him that."

His father stood up. "Okay. I'll be right back." He went over to the door and opened it. "Demyx?"

There was a slight scuffling sound of someone standing up. "Y-yes?" He sounded nervous.

"Demyx," Zexion called out. "Can you come back in now?"

Demyx poked his head in. "Is your father leaving already?"

Zexion shook his head. "We want to talk to you."

Demyx bit his lip. "O-oh. Okay..." he came in, with Zexion's father following him.

They both sat down next to Zexion. There was tension in the air again. Zexion looked between them for a moment. Obviously, neither of them would speak first. He sighed. "Demyx... why did you leave the room?"

Demyx bit his lip and looked away. "I... I wanted to give you some time alone with your dad."

There was silence for a moment. "Demyx. Is that the only reason?"

Demyx hesitantly shook his head. "N-no." A tear flowed down his cheek. Suddenly, he stood up, trembling. "Oh, Zexion, I'm sorry!" he said. "It's my fault, isn't it? If I hadn't pushed you so much, this wouldn't have happened! You would be fine! You wouldn't be..."

Zexion sighed. "Stop, Demyx," he said softly. "Neither of us blame you. Don't blame yourself for this."

Demyx shook his head. "How am I not supposed to blame myself? If I hadn't-"

"Wait." Zexion's father cut him off, standing up. Demyx broke off and looked over at him. "What?"

Zexion's father sighed. "Now, I don't really know much about you. I don't know who else you hang out with, I don't know what your like, and what you do. But I do know this. Until you came along, my son was the most miserable person I've ever seen. I didn't have a clue why. But then you appeared. And then, he was _happy_. It was like a miracle. I don't know you, but I know you've done a lot more for Zexion than you think. Did he tell you? It was because of _you_ that he quit. It was because he didn't want _you_ to think badly of him. It because he wanted to be around _you_. This whole... episode was because he stopped, right? What if he stopped when he didn't have you around? I'm not around much. I work. What if he collapsed while no one was there? What then? It was because _you_ were there for him that he's still here. So, Demyx..." he held out a hand. "Thank you for saving my son."

.

Demyx just stared at him for a moment, surprised. He looked down at the hand offered to him. He smiled slowly. "...Sure," he said, taking his hand. "Thank you too, Mr. Corazza. It means a lot to me that you think that."

Zexion smiled. "Good. Everyone is happy," he said softly. "Now that that's settled, you're both going to stick around, right? I don't want to be here all by myself."

Demyx took his hand in his own, squeezing gently. "Of course, Zexy. I'll stay as long as I can."

His father came up behind Demyx. "Me too. I'll be quitting anyway. When you can come home, I'll start looking for a job with less hours."

Zexion smiled at them both. He couldn't help feeling better as he looked between the two of them. He loved them both so much. And, looking at Demyx's wonderful smile, he knew he'd made the right choice. _Thank you, Demyx. For so much._

_

* * *

_You're all going to hate me and maybe kill me for this, but... THE END. :/ I'm going to make a little epilogue since I promised to have an appearance by Saix and Lexaeus, but since I'm not counting an epilogue as a chapter, this story will again end at chapter 6. I seriously didn't plan on 6 each time, I swear! D: Anyway, as I was writing it, I just kept thinking 'hot DAMN, it sounds like an ending again. T_T' And it seemed like a good place to end, so you can all imagine what you like after this. The story is told, and the rest is yours to interpret. _;) _But, like I said, there will be an epilogue, so look out for that as well! ;) Please don't shoot me for ending it. D:

I just realized: I never said Zexion's last name until this, the final chapter. O.o How did I not catch that? XD

A little shout-out:

AMLF and LiteraryMirage : hey, hey, hey! Is this better? I tried to space it out like you said! :D I actually do like it better this way. It looks longer. :3 Thanks for your advice! ;)

Anyway, you've all been such awesome reviewers! Thank you to you all! :D And thanks to those of you who read but don't review. I know you're there, and I thank you for that! ;)

Look out for a new Zemyx story I may put up soon! It's called 'Melodious Stories'. I'm already writing chapter 2, so I'll put up chapter 1 shortly! ;) Thanks again! Until, the epilogue, wonderful fellow Zemyx fans~~ :D *waves* ^w^


	7. Epilogue: Consequences

Hey, people! :D So, here it is, finally! The epilogue to Water Lilies! HURRAY! XD 2,324 whole words! :) I hope you all enjoy it! It's got Saix and Lexaeus, just like I promised. And there's even one line for Roxas! XD Yeah, I just realized, this is his only line. I feel kinda bad. Oh well. XD Anyways, enjoy! ;) Thank you to SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF for beta-ing, and thank you to ALL of my readers! I really appreciate all you do for me! :)

Disclaimer: Well, apparently I don't have enough money to own Kingdom Hearts. T_T But at least I own the plot. :)

* * *

_Everything has consequences, good and bad. There's no cause without effect. It's a law of the universe. All of my actions have had consequences. My drug use, and the fact that I quit, has quite a lot of them. I've been getting stares and dirty looks all around school. My father still doesn't trust me completely. My grades had dropped, and it's hard work getting them back up again. But those are only the bad. There is also good. I have friends. I'm closer to my father now than I've ever been. I finally feel able to take care of my mother. And... I have Demyx. _That_ is the turning point._

"Hey, Zexy!"

The blue-haired young man turned to face his most favorite voice in the world, smiling as he'd only been able to for the past few months. "Yes, Demyx?"

Demyx ran up to him, grinning his trademark grin. "You're here earlier than usual, huh?" He gestured to the nearly empty school parking lot.

Zexion shrugged. "Yeah. But so are you. Do you sleep here or something?" he joked. "I never see you get here."

Demyx laughed. "I have nothing else to do in the mornings but get here. Anyways, Axel and Roxas are already here too! We're all hanging out at the benches. Come on!"

Zexion's smile grew just a little bigger at those words. _Yes. My friends, Axel and Roxas. Two smaller points of light, not quite as big as Demyx, but still significant. Quite a turnaround from a few months ago. _"All right. Let's go." They both headed to the benches in front of the cafeteria.

"Hey, Zexion! You're here!" Roxas called out, making Axel turn around. "Oh, hey! Demyx said he heard you, but I didn't believe him," the redhead joked with a grin.

Demyx poked him as they approached. "You're just jealous 'cause I have better hearing than you. It's not my fault you turn your headphones up to max, you idiot."

Axel nudged him back. "Whatever. Hey, you two free this weekend? Roxas and I were going to go hang out on Saturday. You guys should come along too."

Zexion chuckled but shook his head. "Sorry. I can't." Demyx blinked and looked over at him.

"Huh? Why not?"

"My brothers are coming. They'll be here later today, actually. My father and I were going to go meet them at the airport at 6. They'll be staying through Christmas and the new year."

Demyx jumped a little. "Cool! Will I get to meet them? Can I come with you tonight?" Zexion laughed.

"If you really want to, I suppose. But I'd have to ask my dad first..."

"No problem! I'm sure he'll let me come!"

"Yeah. He adores you, Demyx."

"Something that I love to take advantage of!"

The three of them snickered at Demyx's horrible impression of an evil laugh.

.

"So what do your brothers look like, Zexy?"

Zexion's father had indeed let Demyx come, and they were all waiting near the terminal. His dad had left for a second to answer his phone, and Demyx was taking advantage of that to bug Zexion some more.

Zexion smiled. "Saix has straight blue hair that curls a little bit at the end, and he's a little shorter than Lexaeus, and not quite as muscular. Lexaeus has brown hair that sticks up in a more gravity-defying way than Axel's. At least that's how he used to keep it. I wonder how much they've changed in the past few years..."

Demyx's face suddenly turned serious. "Do they know?" Zexion didn't have to ask to know what he was talking about. He looked away with a sigh. "No, they don't. My father and I agreed we shouldn't burden them with it right away. We'll tell them after a few days. Besides, it's not like I'm still doing it. They won't think too much of it anymore..."

Demyx must've heard the doubt in in his voice, for the blond moved closer and put his arms around him tightly. "Are you worried they won't accept you anymore, Zexy?"

Zexion grit his teeth. "What if they don't want to speak to me again? I was never that close with Saix, but... Lexaeus was my only friend before. I looked up to him. I _adored_ him. We were so close. What will he think of me? Will he think of me as weak? Disgusting? _What if he hates me?_"

There was silence for a second. Then Zexion's eyes widened as a pair of soft lips met his own.

"He won't hate you, Zexion," Demyx whispered when he pulled away. "If you were so close, he would understand. He would forgive you."

Zexion buried his face in Demyx's shoulder and held back tears. "But what if you're wrong? It's been almost two years. He might've left me behind. Just a little brother who bugged him for attention. I don't think I'd be able to take that."

Demyx sighed and hugged him tighter. "Don't worry. He won't do that. He's your big brother. He loves you." He stroked Zexion's hair comfortingly. "You don't have to be afraid, Zexion. I'll be here with you every step. You won't have to face this alone. Ok?" Zexion raised his head to smile at his boyfriend.

"Yeah. Thank you, Demyx." Demyx matched his smile and kissed him again. "I love you, Zexion. Forever."

"Yeah. I love you too. Forever."

.

Zexion had composed himself by the time his father returned, and the three of them waited for the two brothers to appear among the mass of people that were now exiting the plane. Zexion spotted a flash of lighter blue hair, but he hesitated to point it out, still nervous. Despite Demyx's reassurances, he couldn't be there all the time, and who knew what would happen throughout the next three weeks?

Zexion's father soon spotted the same flash of blue and hurried forward. Exchanging a somewhat panicked glance with Demyx, who grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly in response, the two of them went forward as well to greet his older brothers. Saix was patiently waiting for his father to stop hugging him. He winked at Zexion when he saw him, and rolled his eyes at their father. Zexion found himself smiling at this familiar gesture. But his attention was diverted as he spotted Lexaeus.

Lexaeus looked just the same as ever, maybe a little taller and more muscular, if that was possible. He was fiddling with his bag, so he didn't notice Zexion behind him. As Zexion hesitated, Demyx squeezed his hand again. "Go on," he said softly. "You can do this." Zexion sighed, but let of Demyx's hand and stepped forward. The casual words he wanted to say seemed stuck in his throat. So instead of speaking, he wrapped his arms around his big brother as best he could. Lexaeus dropped his bag in surprise, but when he turned around there was a familiar smile on his face. He returned the hug, laughing quietly. "I've missed you, Zexion." Zexion smiled, his eyes sparkling. "I've missed you too, Lexaeus. You don't know how much."

.

The next day was Saturday, and Zexion and Lexaeus were just hanging out in Zexion's room, talking. At the moment, Zexion was telling Lexaeus about Demyx. "So, you're playing for the other team too, huh?" Lexaeus chuckled.

Zexion blinked. "Too? Who else is? You?"

"Me? Nope. At least I don't think so. I'm not actually looking for a partner at the moment. College is tough. But Saix is."

There was a noise from the next room. "Are you telling all my secrets again, Lexaeus?" Saix called out.

"Nope, just some of them." Lexaeus replied, while Zexion laughed.

"Well, not even YOU know who I'm with right now!"

"That's true, but I can give him a detailed history."

"Like he'd want to know."

Zexion laughed again. "He's got a point, Lexaeus. I don't think I want to know _that_ much."

"Who's side are you on?"

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's probably Demyx," Zexion said. "I'll get it." He dashed downstairs and opened the door, grinning as he spotted his favorite blond hair. "Hey, Demyx."

Demyx stepped inside, seeming surprised at Zexion's expression. "Hi, Zexy. You're in a good mood."

Zexion shrugged. "It's hard to not be in a good mood. Everything is just like two years ago. They haven't changed at all."

Demyx smiled and slung an arm of Zexion's shoulder carelessly. "See? What did I tell you?"

Zexion chuckled and smoothly slipped away from Demyx's lazy embrace and instead locked lips with him. Successfully distracted for the moment, Demyx shut up. Once Zexion had pulled away and his heart had continued beating, he took his boyfriend's hand and they went upstairs, laughing. But Zexion stopped dead as he saw what Lexaeus had in his hands. It was his belt he used for meth.

"Hey, Zexion, what's with this?" Lexaeus asked, holding it up.

Zexion's knees gave way and he collapsed. Demyx grabbed onto Zexion's arm and pulled him back up. "Whoa! Zexion, are you okay?"

Zexion didn't pay any attention to him. "Where did you find that?" he whispered, reaching for the belt.

Lexaeus let Zexion take it, a confused expression on his face. "It was behind your plant. You don't wear belts. What's it for?"

"It's..." Zexion's hands were trembling so much the belt slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor behind his dresser. He didn't try to get it back.

Demyx led him to his bed where Zexion sat down, shaking. "Hey, Zexy, calm down," Demyx murmured, stroking his cheek soothingly. "Calm down. We were going to tell them anyway, right? I'm here, okay? Like I promised. You can tell him." Zexion took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself.

Lexaeus sat down next to his little brother, confusion quickly turning into concern. "Zexion, what's going on?"

"I..." Zexion shook his head. He was surprised to find tears streaming down his cheeks. When did he start crying? Demyx wiped away the tears, letting Zexion lean into his shoulder. "I... I can't. I can't tell him. I just can't."

Demyx sighed. "You have to. Be strong, Zexion. He's your older brother. He loves you." Zexion shook his head, a small whimper escaping his lips. "I can't..."

Suddenly a different hand was on his shoulder. "Zexion." He opened his eyes and turned to face the older brother he loved so much. How could he say such things to Lexaeus? It would ruin everything. Lexaeus pulled him away from Demyx and hugged him. "You can tell me anything, little brother. I promise."

Somehow, Zexion believed him more than Demyx. Somehow, he managed to tell his beloved older brother the same story he once told Demyx and Axel so long ago. He watched as Lexaeus's expression cycled through a million different emotions, each one a spear of ice in his chest. When he finished, he waited for words of scorn. Words of disgust. Or worse... nothing at all. He waited for the hands on his shoulders to disappear, for a silence so final he didn't think he could take. But he didn't expect what actually happened.

There was a minute of stunned silence, but then strong arms wrapped around him again. "I'm sorry, Zexion."

Zexion inhaled sharply. "What?" he got out, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know my leaving had such an effect. I would've stayed in touch." Zexion froze in shock.

"But... it's not _your_ fault. It's not your fault, or Saix's fault, or Dad's fault. It's _my_ fault," he protested.

"Of course not. No one would blame you. We didn't know how hard it was for you. I probably would've done it too."

There was a sigh from the doorway, which made everyone's head whip around. Saix was leaning against the door frame, his forehead wrinkled. "That bastard. I'll have to break up with him."

"Who?" Lexaeus asked.

"Xemnas of course. I should beat him to pulp for doing such a thing to my little brother. But I can't very well do that, so I'll have to settle for getting him arrested. Serves him right."

"You were dating him?" Zexion asked. "But he lives here."

"It was a long distance relationship. Of course I dated other guys while I was away, but I still kept in touch. I'm sure he did the same, though. I think we've got enough evidence to get him arrested, though." Saix smiled at him. "Don't worry, Zexion. We'll get rid of him."

Suddenly, Zexion found himself smiling slightly, tears of joy streaming down his face. "Thanks, you guys. Thank you so much. I was so worried..."

"Why would we hate you for such a thing, Zexion?" Lexaeus scoffed, smiling back. "No matter what, you're still my little brother."

As three people he loved smiled back at him, Zexion couldn't help but feel happier. Everything was perfect now. His older brothers didn't hate him, nor did his father, his friends, or Demyx. He had everything he thought he'd never have again, and more. Everything has consequences, and he could definitely live with these. _Things are so different than just a few months ago, so much better. So what if there are few bad things? There will always be some challenge, but at least I'll always have my family by my side. And, of course, Demyx. Thank you. For everything.  
_

_

* * *

_I hope you liked it! :D I'll be putting up the story "Melodious Stories" soon, and maybe another AkuRoku! Until then! ;)_  
_


End file.
